Chocolate Covered Newsies
by Bittah
Summary: In the alternate universe called Newsiesland, five lucky teenage girls get the chance of a lifetime: To take a tour of the infamous Chocolate Covered Newsies Factory. Hilarity and insanity are bound to occur.
1. Prologue: The Phone Calls

Disclaimer: Newsies belongs to Disney. Characters which I borrowed belong to their respective owners.. And I own my characters and any random insanity in this.

**Chocolate Covered Newsies**

**Prologue: The Phone Calls**

It was mid-day in the world called Newsiesland. Just after what you could call school was out for the day. Five ring tones sounded at the exact same moment, the same tune of The World Will Know. These five cell phones buzzed and loudly sounded through the courtyard that lay in front of the local high school.

The first to pick up the phone was an ordinary, average sized girl with amber hair and deep brown eyes. Her bag was plain navy blue with a single button of the famous star of Newsies – Jack Kelly.

She flipped the phone out and diligently put it to her ear. Before she could answer with a hello her jaw dropped at the sound of Jack's voice sounding over her phone. "Hello Christina, this is Jack calling to tell you you've been invited to the Chocolate Covered Newsies Factory …" The first joyful scream of the day came quickly.

A girl with long, light brown hair and brown eyes with no depth or sparkle to them stood perfectly still, staring gloomily at her cell phone. She pondered answering the random call and then hanging up on the person who had so rudely blocked their number so she would not know who was calling.

After a long, dramatic sigh she pressed the answer key and put the phone to her ear. Her mouth paused mid-snarl before she could get a nasty greeting out. "Hello Bethany, this is Spot calling to tell you…for a private tour tomorrow at 10 am…" Even the artistic but down-to-earth girl could not resist the sound of her favorite star's voice and all noises became void of her mouth and all she could do was listen carefully.

The cigarette almost dropped from Marion's lips as she pressed the phone to her ear. The tall girl was leaning nonchalantly against a tree, breathing in the deep toxic smoke of her second cigarette of the day when the call came. Her pale skin and dark hair accompanied by her dark eye make-up made her look like a gothic pixie.

The cryptic smile on her face widened as Mush's sexy voice continued through her silence. "You will go to school as usual and tell no one of this invitation. You will be dismissed from your class at precisely 8:50 am and there will be a silver limo waiting for you at the back of the school."

"If you either tell a soul about this tour or are even a second late, your invitation will be terminated…" was the line where Skittery's sarcasm filled voice really could make even a witty girl swoon on her steady knee-sock clad legs and it did just that for little Audrey Nellwyn.

The innocent-looking girl squealed into her cell phone and her big brown doe eyes filled up with joyful tears. The thin girl pranced around the courtyard in her uniform and caused her already messy bun to fall free, brown hair falling around her body. "Oh Skittery, I won't tell a soul!" she cried in her thick British accent.

Despite the glorious sound of Specs' voice floating over Josephine's cell phone, the girl still had an agitated look painted over her dark features. Her dark blue eyes pierced out from behind dark waves of hair as her hand gripped a black decrepit notebook. Her fingers tapped against the weathered leather in rhythm with the words he spoke. "Hope to see you there!" the last of his cheerful voice sounded.

Just as she was about to state facetiously, "I'll see you there too," a dry feminine voice came through in a fast, but perfectly audible fashion. "This recording has been brought to you by The Chocolate Covered Newsies Factory." The line went dead.

Josephine glared at the phone and pressed the end button. She looked up to see four other girls scattered across the courtyard staring at their phones in disbelief. One by one they looked up cautiously and they all stared at each other in turn. No words were sounded between them and Jo gave them all a hard glare before turning on her heel to leave.

"Fucking bunch of ninnies," she muttered, but there was a faint glimmer in her eye as she stepped onto the sidewalk and towards the school buses.


	2. Chapter 1: The Tour Guide

Chapter 1: The Tour Guide

"Denton drives way too slow…" a blue haired young woman growled as she paced the short hallway that lead to the entrance of the factory. The sound of her heavy knee-high boots echoed against the thin walls that opened into a small waiting room. She gazed into a small mirror that hung nearby and messed around with her the short spikes of her blue hair and then her icy blue eyes gazed out across the small room. There were still traces of last night's party in a nearby waste basket and Bittah busied herself with hiding it behind a chair.

"If they had let me drive the damn limo, it would have been here a half an hour ago!" she muttered, sinking into a chair and smoothing out her black skirt. It fell just barely half way up her fishnet clad thighs and had the annoying tendency of sliding up a little too high for her liking.

"Well if you had driven there's only a 5 chance they'd come here alive and sane," a chipmunk voice came and Bittah looked down to see the devilish looking Spot minion climbing up her lace-covered shoulder.

"If you go on like that she won't play with you for a week!" a nicer, but still devilish looking Spot minion climbed up the black long sleeve of her shirt, his voice irate, but cheerful.

"Stop bickering you two!" Bittah commanded, smacking them both off of her shoulder and laughing as they fell to the ground.

"Hey I made you buy that shirt, I should have the right to sit on your shoulder while you're wearing!" the devil Spot minion said, jumping up and trying to climb up the sleeve of her shirt again, to no prevail. "I'll settle for nestling inside it right near your breasts though!" he chattered on as she glared at him.

"Stop hitting on my woman!" the nicer Spot minion yelled in his squeaky little voice, jumping on his devil-horned double.

"You guys are almost as annoying as the real Spot," Bittah said with a scowl, not caring enough to break them apart as they rolled on the ground.

The two looked up with adoring eyes and said in perfect unison. "Is master coming today?"

Bittah rolled her eyes at their adoration of the grown Spot Conlon. "God I hope not," she said, getting up and pacing again.

"Oh c'mon Bittah you know you want him…" the devil minion called as he got up and scurried around by her legs, trying to hop up and climb up her fishnets. She shook him off only to have the other one cling to her leg.

"You know you loveeee him," the more angelic of the two swooned. She swatted him off of her boot only to find the other making his way up the back of her leg.

"You know you like it when he pulls you close and…" Bittah grabbed him just before he got up her skirt and gazed out the window just in time to see the limo pull up.

"They're here!" Bittah said, plopping the devil Spot minion on the ground next to the more angelic looking minion and pointed towards the opposite end of the hallway. "Now run along and bug Hope or I'll douse you in hardened chocolate and put you in a box!"

The pair let out an "eep" and scurried quickly down the hall, both of them cursing her as a heartless bitch.


End file.
